Take What You Want
by fxckuchiha
Summary: "I don't want anything in our broken home. Not the memories or the things we own. Not the picture of us on the wall. Take what you want, hm," / SasoDei / AU / Sensitive Themes /
1. A Number

Deidara gently placed the little boy on his hip, holding him in a more comfortable position. The older male found a shopping cart, carefully sitting the child in the seat. The duo then strolled into the grocery store, greeted by a gush of warm air from the air-con above. Walking slowly down the first aisle, Deidara looked around for the food they needed to buy.

"Okay, daddy said we needed to get some apples for later because he said he was making a pie, hm" Deidara smiled down at the child and ruffled his light brown hair. The child giggled and reached for the older male's hand. Deidara smiled and allowed the infant to grip him, "Shall we get some chocolate for later too? We should, hm. Treat ourselves, " He smiled, slowly pushing the cart, reaching the vegetable and fruit section towards the rear of the store. The older picked up some apples, admiring their redness, "These ones, hm?" The infant waved his arms slightly in agreement. Deidara laughed lightly and placed them inside the cart. Next on their list was, of course, chocolate; to which they bought more than they should have. Along with a new t-shirt for the toddler and new hair ties for Deidara, they reached the end of their short list of items. The pair made their way to the tills and starting to place to items onto the conveyor belt for the staff member to scan. After packing the items into a single bag, Deidara paid and left with the child back onto his hip, "Hey, Naoki, wanna go to the park, hm? Auntie Konan said she'd be there, " The infant's eyes widened and he cooed to the older.

That was that. The duo walked towards the park, seeing Konan already pushing her own child into the swings. Deidara and Naoki arrived at the set, "How nice of you to show up! Oh~ And how's my little man, Naoki doing?" Konan leant in and kissed the infant's forehead. Deidara placed the bag of groceries next to the set.

"He finally managed to sleep through the night, I don't think I've ever had such a good nights sleep before, hm," Deidara smiled, placing his son into the swing.

"Ah, I know the feeling! Megumi only slept through just last week," The blue haired woman gently pushed her child in the swing, hearing her giggle from the movement, "What about Sasori, doesn't he help at all?" Konan turned to her friend who sighed.

"Sasori's always busy with something; either work or he's out drinking, hm. When we agreed to adopt Naoki he said he'd have time, guess he lied about that, " Deidara smiled and pushed his own son in the swing. Konan frowned and gently stopped her daughter from swinging and placed her into the sandpit. Deidara followed her lead and placed Naoki next to Megumi. He sighed again and sat on a nearby bench, "It's like he doesn't want to spend time with his family anymore, hm," Konan took the seat next to him, watching the children play.

"When I told Pein I was pregnant he was in complete shock, " She laughed which caught the attention of the blonde male next to her, "He was silent for days, only speaking to me if I spoke to him first," She held her friends hand and looked at him, "Turns out he was scared and felt it was too quick. Maybe Sasori is feeling the same?" Deidara nodded slightly.

"He could have told me it was too quick before Naoki lived with us, hm," Deidara squeezed her hand gently, "Thanks, Konan. I'll talk to him when we get home,"

They both glanced at the children, seeing them play with each other.

"How old is he now?" Konan asked, keeping her eyes on the children.

"Nearly 12 months, he should be walking soon, hm," He replied, "Megumi's nearly two years, right? It doesn't feel like yesterday," They both smiled, yet Konan abruptly stood. "I should be getting home, we have an appointment with Pein's lovely mother in an hour," She laughed and kissed Deidara's cheek, waving as she picked Megumi and walked away. The male took a moment to watch his son. The toddler lifted sand up with his hands and watched it sift through his fingers. He'd giggle then do it all over again. Deidara made his way over to him, smiling.

"Come on, Naoki, I bet daddy's worried about us, " He smiled at his son, knowing Sasori wouldn't be worrying. Sasori seemed to care less and less. The blonde picked up his son, wiping the sand from his outfit and putting him on his shoulders. Deidara picked up the bag of groceries and proceeded to walk home.

The duo soon arrived at the bottom of the steps which lead to the front door of their house. Deidara nodded to himself and gently took the toddler from his shoulder and held on his hip. They climbed up the steps, twisting the door handle and headed inside. "Danna, we're home, hm!" The home seemed darker than it was before the duo left, even though, Deidara noticed, it was just as sunny outside. Deidara placed Naoki on the little play mat he bought, located on the soft rug in the centre of the room. He smiled and made his way into the kitchen to find Sasori sat at the kitchen table, tapping away on his laptop. He glanced up at Deidara as the blonde placed the groceries on the countertop. Deidara smiled and placed the apples into the fruit basket. He looked into the sink, noticing two mugs, "Danna, did you have someone around, hm?" Deidara looked at Sasori who shrugged.

"I had a drink, but only one. Why are you asking me?" Sasori frowned, standing from his seat. Deidara frowned in response.

"I was only asking, hm. There are two cups but only one of you, " Sasori slammed his laptop shut and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't need you accusing me of anything right now, Deidara," The red head hardly ever used his lovers name yet it seemed using his nickname wouldn't get his point across, "I've been at work all day, I come home you're being a brat about some stupid fucking mugs," Deidara's brows joined together.

"Don't swear at me, let alone in the house with Naoki, hm. If you just told me who the other mug belonged to, I wouldn't have to be arguing," The red head moved past him, grabbing his coat and car keys.

"I'll be back later when you're not accusing me of shit, " Sasori opened the front door and left, leaving it loudly slamming. Deidara looked down at the glistening stone on his wedding ring. He gulped audibly, swallowing his tears. He was suddenly brought out of it by the crying of the infant in the other room. Deidara quickly rubbed his face and moved to the child, comforting him to stop his cries. He gently picked him up, carrying him back to the kitchen and slipped him into the baby chair. Deidara handed him a little bowl of grapes and smiled.

His eyes rested on the floor where a small note lay. He suddenly felt sick, closing his eyes and edging towards the note. Breathing, he bent and picked it up, eyes widening at the large number written across the paper. Deidara's cheeks were suddenly wet. He bit his inner lip to avoid making noise. He stared at the note:

 _Call me~_

 _-73820837536-_

His heart lurched and he sat on the nearest chair. He believed Sasori to be a man of his word. Granted his temper needed work, but obviously, Deidara thought, his temper was better around someone else.


	2. A Bruise

**\- 5 months earlier -**

The blonde lay in bed, wiggling around under the covers whilst Sasori sat up straight on his laptop. Deidara made little giggles every so often. Sasori's eyes connected with Deidara's suddenly and he smiled.

"Brat, why are you crying?" Sasori moved to wipe the forming tears in his lover's eyes. Deidara slowly scooted next to Sasori and showed him the screen on his phone. Sasori gave a questing look before looking at the screen. He smirked, "Megumi is cute,  
/isn't she?" The blonde nodded and continued to stare at the picture Konan had sent him. It was the tiny baby in the bath smiling whilst holding a yellow duck teddy which the couple had bought her for the baby shower some months ago.

"Danna," Deidara turned on his stomach and laid his head on the red-heads chest, "When do you think we'll be parents, hm?" Sasori smiled and moved the blonde's hair out of his eyes, looking at him lovingly.

"Soon, I promise. I just need to finish this email and we'll do the paperwork straight away," He leant and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Who are you emailing at this time anyway, hm?" He tried to lean over and look but it resulted in the redhead frowning and moving his laptop screen further away. Deidara huffed and rolled back onto his side of the bed staring at the blankness of the wall.  
/He always wondered how Sasori went from so kind to so secretive within a few seconds. He sighed and looked at the ring on his left hand. He loved him. Yet, what was this uncertainness? Sasori grumbled.

 **\- Present -**

Deidara lay in bed, unmoving. He looked towards his husband's side of the bed and sighed once he realised he was still alone. Deidara looked at his wrist, eyeing his watch; _3:24 am._ Sasori had never been this late before. He sighed once again  
/and pulled his legs over the bed, standing. He pulled on his gown and tied it around his small body before exiting the cold bedroom. Deidara walked slowly past his son's room, glancing in at the sleeping child. A small smile graced his lips and he  
/watched him. A part of the blonde knew he loved the child more than Sasori did, and in a way, even Naoki sensed that too. In the 5 months living with them, Sasori had hardly spent any time with the infant. It seemed Deidara's job to raise the infant,  
/which pissed him off even more. Deidara moved towards the crib in which held the child. He moved his hair slightly, retracting when the infant fidgeted. Deidara smiled when the child yawned and moved positions. The blonde loved the child, though he  
/could never be his biological child, loved him as though he was. He slowly exited the room, closing the child's door slightly.

Deidara made his way down the staircase and into the kitchen; neither a sign of Sasori coming home nor no evidence of him being home. The blonde lifted his hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He didn't understand how Sasori would leave him  
/most nights to the darkness and unwelcoming feeling of his 'home'. _A home_ , he sighed. He was brought out of his unknown trance when he heard the front door handle jiggle and unlock. Slowly, the red-head stumbled into the living room, Deidara  
/running to catch the unstable man.

"Danna, what time do you call this, hm?" Deidara wrapped his arm around the taller man's waist, supporting him from stumbling around. The strong smell of alcohol floated to his nose, scrunching his nose at the foul smell, "Jesus, Sasori, how much have  
/you drunk?" He slowly walked the redhead to the coach, where he fell into the plumpness of the couch. The blonde sat on the floor, just in front of Sasori, "I wanted to talk to you, Danna, it's important," Deidara waited a while for a response yet  
/none was made, "It's about the number you got from a girl,"

Deidara sighed and reached for Sasori's face but his hand was batted away. "There's a reason why I left, Deidara, you always squabble over nothing," Sasori frowned and glared at the blonde who was shocked and hurt at the abrupt refusal of his touch, "It's  
/annoying," The words rang through Deidara's head. The words he never wanted his lover to say, yet he just did. Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes; Sasori just stared at him, his brown eyes uncaring.

"I'm trying my very best, Sasori," The blonde finally said, frowning whilst the tears gently fell from the corners of his eyes. Sasori shrugged and sat himself up, walking away.

"Your best obviously isn't good enough," The squeaking of floor boards were heard as the redhead simply walk to the bedroom. Deidara sat in the same place, looking numbly at the indentation in the coach where his lover had been sat previously. He glanced  
/around the dark, empty room and wondered. Why was he treated this way? Slow tears moved down his face, causing his cheeks to dampen. The ghosts of the past made themselves known. He looked towards the doorway between the living room and kitchen; the  
/gentle memory of him holding the newly adopted baby in his arms whilst Sasori watched from over Deidara' shoulder. He saw the redhead's smile and instantly the memory faded.

His gaze then fell on the staircase, remembering the events in which he was carried gracefully by his lover up the stairs and to their room. Deidara slowly stood, balancing himself with the surrounding furniture. The ghost of himself giggled and clung  
/to the redhead, slamming the door to their room loudly. Deidara quickly wiped the tears from his already damp cheeks and proceeded to walk the stairs, swaying from his misted eyes. He reached the top and made his way to the bathroom. The light flickered  
/around the room as Deidara pulled the dangling rope in which turned the light on. He stared at himself in the mirror; his eyes lifeless almost, his lips void of all colour. Dread spread throughout his body and his pale complexion clearly showed the  
/level of sickness and worry. Deidara gulped and started to fill the small sink with cold water. The blonde felt his red cheeks, burning up with sadness and grief. He couldn't quite pinpoint, in his mind, what he'd done so wrong that made Sasori feel  
/such anger. He placed his hands in the cold water, bringing them back up to his cheeks in order to soothe his mind and warm cheeks.

Deidara sighed, drained the sink and turned off the lights. He made his way to the bedroom he shared with his partner. The blonde slipped into the darkness of the room, seeing an already sleeping redhead. He untied his gown, placing it onto the floor  
/and crawled in bed. The male next to him grunted and turned his back to the blonde. Deidara gently placed a hand on the redhead's naked back, sniffling. He felt the slow breathing and heartbeat of his love. He didn't seem to understand anything lately.  
/Whether the redhead had fallen out of love with him or not, he didn't know. Yet, Deidara thought, it must be stress. Yes, he laughed, just stress. Sasori shifted slightly and turned to lay facing Deidara, his eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Stop crying, I can't sleep with your noise," He grumbled and closed his eyes again. Deidara nodded.

"I love you, Danna," He received no reply from the other male, only a small hum. He didn't feel welcome next to the man he loved. Maybe he'd outstood his welcome. Maybe someone else was already welcome, he thought, as he eyed a small bruise on the redhead's  
/neck. Deidara smiled, biting back his next round of tears.

 _This is not a home_.


	3. A Text

A cold breeze hit the redheads back, making him grumble. He snapped his eyes open and glared at the window on the wall, seeing it fully open; the curtains gently lifting with the wind and then falling when the breeze leaves. He shifted his weight to the side of the bed and sat up straight, rubbing his sleep-ridden eyes. He noticed the small breathing of his partner in the room. Sasori sighed and turned his head to view the sleeping blonde. He reached to slide a piece of his love's hair behind his ear but stopped when the blonde's shoulder began to receive goosebumps.

Sasori lifted himself from the bed, instantly frowning when a very apparent headache appeared. He edged towards the open window, quickly balancing himself on the windowsill. Sasori sighed and closed it; turning slightly to see if his lover had awoken. He corrected the curtains and paused, glancing at the blonde.

Sasori saw no movement in his lover and so steadily made his way to the bathroom. Pulling on the dangling rope, the small room slowly became bright. The redhead stumbled in front of the toilet, undoing the buckle to his trouser which he unknowingly slept in. He sighed with relief as he relieved himself. Sasori glanced into the mirror, slightly to the left of where he was standing. The muddy brown orbs stared back at him and he grimaced. "You, Sasori, are stupid," He shook his hair, allowing his red hair to drape over his face. A small bruise on his neck caught his attention. He shoved his hair out the way to get a better look. Shrugging, he did up his trouser zip and flushed the toilet, exiting.

He found his way back into his room, rooting through the piles of clothes on the floor to find his work uniform. _Early hours better be worth it._ Smirking to himself, he changed his trousers and lifted off his shirt. Sasori found himself looking towards the bed at his love. It wasn't as though the redhead hated him. It also wasn't the case that Sasori had fallen out of love with him. Actually, he couldn't find a reason why he was impolite to the blonde- just that he was.

"Sasori?" Sasori blinked, "Why are you staring at me, hm?" The blonde yawned and looked sleepily at the redhead. Sasori shook himself mentally.

"I'm going to work," Was all he could say; he quickly covered his torso with his uniform shirt and trod to the door, pulling it shut behind him. He bowed his head and hit himself upside the head. _Pathetic man_ , _Sasori._ Sasori forced himself to walk down the stairs and grabbed his coat along with slipping on his shoes, exiting the house. Although remembering his work bag as he left.

He sighed once more and fiddled in his left pocket, slipping out a cigarette and sticking it between his teeth. He proceeded to search for his lighter, finding it located in a small pocket on the inside of his coat. Sasori flicked off the cap and ignited the tiny boxes flame. He brought it closer to his mouth, covering the flame with his hand to protect it from the oncoming winds. The cigarette inflamed and Sasori let out a smirk. He set the lighter back into his pocket and gripped the cigarette in between his index and middle finger, slowly sucking the chemicals into his lungs.

The smoke spilt from his mouth into the darkness of the morning. He pulled his shoulder bag back onto his side and strode down the steps of his house. The small burning of the cigarette was inaudible against the oncoming traffic from all directions around him. _Even at,_ Sasori checked his watch, _5:28 am,_ _the roads are busy_. The redhead puffed on his cigarette a few more times before dropping the butt and standing on the small litter on the floor.

He continued down the road, pulling his coat snugly around his body to keep his heat from escaping into the frozen world. _Deidara_. Sasori sighed. _I'm sorry_. The man soon came to a small office building, pushing open the glass door and hurried into the warm lobby.

"Ah, Akasuna," Tapping shoes were heard coming closer as the redhead turned to see who called his name. _Two seconds and I'm already being bothered._

"Itachi, what can I do for you?" Itachi came to a halt, coming within good communication range of the redhead. Neither male enjoyed their personal space being compromised, yet the slender raven's hand shot out towards Sasori.

"Congratulations on the promotion, sir," Sasori smirked and raised his hand, refusing the handshake.

"I didn't come here at close to 6 am to shake your hand, Uchiha," With a chuckle, the redhead began to walk away, heading to the elevator. Yet, the Uchiha followed.

"Sir, why are you here? Your shift isn't until later," With no opposition given, the raven quickly pressed a level number on the side of the elevator.

"Believe it or not, Uchiha, the jobs position comes with new working hours," Itachi raised an eyebrow at the smaller male.

"Sasori, Pein said nothing about new hours," Sasori shrugged, watching the metal doors close in front of him.

"I could use the extra money," The elevator was filled with silence. Itachi's eyes closed and the raven nodded.

"Understandable. Besides, I heard your son is nearly a year, correct? I remember my brother at that age," Sasori frowned and huffed, not asking for a story from the Uchiha but receiving one anyways. Relief filled him as the elevator stopped and the doors pinged open. Sasori wasted no time in exiting the metal box and quickly shuffled his way down the hallways, escaping from the raven behind him. He sighed, surprised when he suddenly smelt the remains of his cigarette, rushing to burn his throat with leftover chemicals. He pushed open an opaque door on the left of the hallway, a small brown plaque hanging on it reading 'Mr Akasuna'.

It was no surprise in finding the room dark; after all, it was still early winter mornings. He flicked on the light and glanced around at the never changing room he's been stuck in for the past seven years. Even _with a new job title_ , he thought, _this room will always be boring._ He placed down his bag on top the large desk in the rear of the room and sighed for the millionth time.

A small knock came from the door, making Sasori scowl, "Yes?" The door gently opened to reveal the skinny raven.

"Pein is holding a board meeting to congratulate your promotion; he says to come get you," The raven backed out the door and shut it quietly.

Sasori cursed under his breath. He grumbled and left the room, letting the door slam behind him. _It's not even 7 yet_ , Sasori looked at his watch, _why is such a meeting at this time?_

He found the room he was expected at. Sasori entered with a bow and politely took a seat, peering around at all the other males in the room. All the men seemed to be the perfect clones of each other; all with perfectly straight black suits, combed grey hair and a few with glasses resting on their noses. Sasori amused himself with the image of himself being the same in a few years time but quickly forgot his thought when a tall, ginger make entered the room.

"Good morning, gentlemen," A few murmurs were heard amongst the group of men, situated around a large oak table, whilst the man who entered set to quickly preparing himself, "I realise 7 am isn't necessarily the greatest time to hold a gathering. Now, my name is Pein, it's a pleasure to finally meet some of you," Pein glanced at Sasori and smiled slightly, "Akasuna, your presence first," He raised his hand to edge Sasori into joining him at the front. Hesitantly, he stood, making his way to the front, "The new deputy president of AmeHeights," A round of applause erupt from the small crowd of men, joined with a few congratulations.

-O-O-O-O-

The redhead buried his eyes into the palms of his hands, rubbing the strain away from staring at his computer screen too long. A slow vibration came from his pocket and he huffed. Stuffing his hand inside, he pulled out his phone which buzzed loudly around the room. He blinked a few times and focused on the name of the caller, interrupting the redheads work.

 _Deidara_

Sasori frowned and flipped the phone, answering the call, "Hello?" He sounded just as bland as ever.

" _Sasori? Where are you? It's almost 8 pm, you've been gone all day,"_ The gentle voice of his lover ran through his eardrums. He sighed.

"I'm busy, I don't know when I'll be home,"

" _But Sas-"_ He cut the call off with a harsh smack of his phone closing.

It wasn't false to tell him that he busy, just false that he didn't know when he'd arrive home. His work finished at 7, yet he was still here - unbeknown to why he was still there, also. Though as soon as he received a text, he stopped his contemplation and read it.

 _-73820837536-_

 _89 Ame Street_

 _Meet me_

 _J_ ust one text and he found himself leaving as quickly as he had received the message. He packed his stuff away and fled his office, turning his light off and closing the door. Sasori made his way through the mazes of hallways, yet stumbled when he arrived at the elevator and saw Pein.

"Akasuna, still here?" Pein raised an eyebrow at the man who he knew to outstay his working hours.

"Is it a crime?" Sasori smirked, clearly challenged by the man, to tell the truth.

"Not at all, just curious. Your shift ended at 7, yet mine finishes at 11. So why you're still here at 8, I'm wondering," The ginger male shifted to gain height over the smaller redhead, in which Sasori just smirked more.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, sir," Sasori entered the elevator and pressed the ground-floor button; quickly ridding his person from Pein's stares. _11 pm, huh_. He smiled to himself.

The phone in his pocket vibrated again, making Sasori just plain angry now. He shoved it to his ear, "What?"

 _"Sasori, for god's sake! We're worried about you!"_

"Deidara, I'll be home soon, promise," Sasori clicked off his phone and proceeded to shut it off. The elevator opened and he rushed out the building, into the dark and cold of winter in Suna. He turned down a close street, _89 Ame_. Sasori continued to walk, glancing at each number on the houses until he reached 89.

 _This is the place._

He smiled and knocked on the white front door. He waited a few seconds until the door was slowly opened by a woman, barely clothed in the doorway. Her blue hair lay on the shoulders and her lip was bit, showing off a small piercing under her bottom. She smiled and pulled him inside by his hand.

"I'm glad you came, Sasori,"

"Likewise, Konan,"


	4. A Guest

He watched, every so often, the clock on the wall tick slowly, from 8 pm to 9 pm, to now be 10 pm. _No Sasori_. Deidara vowed to only check once more, just one more time and he'd be done. He sighed and dialled the number. Distant vibrations were heard followed by the redhead's monotone voice- " _I'm busy, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks,"_

Setting down the phone on the table, he instead lifted the hot mug from the table and brought it to his lips, swallowing the hot liquid and burning his throat slightly. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the last time Sasori had shown any sign of love for him- he couldn't seem to find a time in which he did. _Though, never mind that_ , Deidara smiled, _Naoki's birthday is tomorrow._

Deidara looked around the kitchen at the small display of baby blue balloons which littered the walls and floor. He laughed to himself at the over-the-top attitude he had towards his son; Naoki always seemed to bring out the best of Deidara's complex personality. He nodded, lifted himself from his seat and placed his used cup inside the washing bowl. _Must remember to pick up the cake, Deidara, or I swear, hm._

He made his way to bed, forgetting the possibility that Sasori will come home anytime soon.

-o-o-o-o-

"Ma," the small brown head spoke, looking up with glee at his mother which held his favourite teddy bear. Deidara smiled and crouched to his kneeling level.

"It's your birthday today, isn't that right, hm?" He ruffled the child's hair and handed him the tatted bear, matted from the hundreds of times it has been washed. Deidara stood and looked around in content, _everything where it should be._ He nodded and quickly puffed out the couch pillows, wiped away visible strands of hair and attempted to straighten the folded corner of the cream carpet on the floor.

The party started in a few hours, leaving the blonde with plenty of time to pick up the cake from his favourite bakery.

"Okay, Naoki! Time to go out, hm," Deidara hurried to the hallway in order to pick up the infant's shoes and coat, practically running back to Naoki in order to preserve time. He slipped on the infant's shoes and gently pushed his hands through the sleeves off the bright yellow coat. The blonde propped up the child on his side whilst he prepared the stroller. _Wallet, check. Phone, check. Keys, check. Perfect._ He clipped Naoki securely into the stroller and began to carefully lower the child down the stairs leading to the house.

When definitely on even ground, the blonde began to walk, pulling a wide smile when the sun hit his face, "Hey, Naoki, it's a beautiful day for a party, huh?" The infant cooed in approval, spouting faint syllables in the blonde's direction. Deidara kept walking, admiring the surrounding nature, yet noticed a friend approaching.

"Good morning, Pein," He smiled at the tall man, now within a metre of him.

"Ah, Deidara, good morning. And to you too, Naoki," Pein smiled, bending to see the infant, "Megumi should be coming to your party, little man," He adjusted his collar on his suit and stood upright again, "Say, you couldn't deliver Sasori a message could you?"

"I'm afraid that's quite hard to do, he never came home, hm," Pein frowned.

"He left work at around 8 last night; him not coming home doesn't make sense. I'm sorry, Deidara," Deidara wafted his hand.

"No, no, it's not your fault at all. He tends to go missing a lot. But, me and Naoki here better be on our way, a cake doesn't pick up itself,"

"Likewise, I'm sure Konan will be worried about me right now. I suppose an all-nighter at work wasn't the best idea, but she suggested it," Pein shrugged,

"We'll see you later then, Pein," Deidara waved and walked away, hearing the faint 'goodbye' from Pein. _Sasori left work? Where is he then?_

The pair made their way to the bakery, strolling inside, instantly smelling the sweet treats both baking and on display. The tiny bell hanging above the door chimed, signalling quite a tall man to walk out a door and onto the shop floor.

"Welcome to Tobi's Treats, how can- Deidara!" The small male from behind the cash register made his way, with open arms, to Deidara.

"It's so nice to see you again, Tobi," The blonde embraced the other male, smiling, "And being in the shop is also a bonus," They both laughed slightly and pulled away.

"What brings you here today?" Tobi proceeded to return behind the register, dusting off any remaining flour onto his apron.

The little infant in the stroller mumbled slightly, "Today is, actually, Naoki's birthday; I came to pick up the cake I ordered, hm," Tobi nodded,

"That's right, I have your order," He scurried off into the back room, quickly returning with a white box, "Here," He placed the boxed cake upon the counter, "Enjoy," Tobi smiled.

Deidara smiled in return, picking up the box and fitting it securely into the holder underneath the stroller, "You should come to the party, I'm sure Sasori would love to see you, hm, " The black-haired man nodded in agreement,

"I'll make sure to go, thank you, Deidara," Tobi rushed to the door; pulling it open to allow the stroller out, "Let me,"

"Thank you. We'll be expecting you, hm" The duo left the shop, now with the cake in tow.

-o-o-o-o-

Sasori braced himself before entering his home. He questioned himself as to why he felt unwelcomed by its aura. The redhead sighed, however, and pushed his questions aside, moving into the house he called a home. He frowned as he glanced around at the huge amount of blue covering his living area.

"What's going on in here?" His musky voice spoke aloud, catching the attention of his child sitting in amongst the balloons. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag, walking onto the soft carpet.

"How nice of you to join us, hm," Sasori heard the angered voice of his husband getting closer to him, "I thought you weren't going to come. But since you finished work at 8, maybe you've been busy doing some preparations of your own, hm?"

Sasori grumbled, looking up at the blonde strolling down the stairs as if everything were normal.

"I finished at 8, yes, but I went out with friends afterwards and stayed over," Their eyes locked in a stare – a damn shame Sasori was a good liar.

"Hm," Deidara plodded down the rest of the stairs, "It's Naoki's birthday, did you forget?"

"Not at all, Deidara,"

"Guests are coming any minute, you might want to change so you don't smell of cigarettes and women," Sasori's breath hitched - luckily Deidara didn't notice. Deidara's head tilted slightly, "Don't tell me there were no women at the bar you went to, hm" Sweat dropped, Sasori relaxed once again, praising whatever God's helped his lover avoid the reality. He huffed and walked past the blonde, climbing the stairs two steps at a time.

Once in the bathroom, the redhead lifted his shirt over his head, throwing in on a small washing pile in the corner of the room. He eyed over his chest, feeling content that there was no existence of any marks from the night before. Sasori opened the small cabinet to the side of the mirror and reached for his cologne; dabbing a little bit on his wrists then neck. He shuffled his way to the bedroom, rummaging for a clean shirt to wear.

The front door received a knock, causing the redhead to grumble. _More people_. He pulled a dark blue polo shirt over his body, sighing again. The faint sound of music rose to Sasori's ears, right before the front door opened and closed.

"Hey, Dei,"

"Welcome, Tobi," He smiled slightly, realising the fact he had missed the man now entering his home. Sasori made his way down the stairs, a light smile gracing his lips.

"Sasori,"

"Tobi," Both men grasped hands, pulling the other into a tight hug, "It's amazing to see you,"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," The men laughed and started talking in a gentle conversation. He looked behind the man to notice his lover returning to the kitchen, perhaps in search of beverages for the guests soon to arrive, "Say," Tobi began, catching the redhead's attention again, "I hope it's not awkward for me to be here," He had almost questioned the man for asking such a thing, but recalled the event in which he was referring.

"You kissed my husband, what's to find awkward?" The redhead noted the other male's physique drop quite a bit, in guilt or shame, Sasori had to guess. Sasori smirked to himself when Deidara returned.

"I brought drinks, hm," Both Sasori and Tobi smiled at the smaller man, "Help yourselves," He set the drinks tray atop a local table, gesturing the men to take one, to which they complied.

By a mere 20 minutes of the party starting, the house had plenty of toddlers and young children running around in the garden, including Naoki. Deidara had invited the children from the local nursery where Naoki attended occasionally. The door then knocked again, "Sasori, can you get that please, hm?" Deidara shouted from the kitchen, returning to the garden to watch the children – Tobi subtly following. When opening the door, the redhead was faced with a tall man peering down.

"How do you do, Akasuna?"

"Pein, welcome," Sasori stepped aside for the man to enter.

"Where can I locate the little star, then?" He was slightly taken aback to the language his seemingly scary boss was using.

"Through into the garden," Pein nodded, setting his way into the backyard which seemed to be the hotspot of the party. He was close to closing the door when he heard a cough.

"Don't tell me you were about to forget about me?" He turned to come face to face with the same hazel eyes he laid upon the night before. The same blue hair he remembered finding arousing when resting on her shoulders- yet now pulled into her typical bun. Although, now the woman stood with a child in her arms and a bag held in her left hand; definitely different to the woman standing in underwear.

"What're you doing here, Konan?" She smiled.

"Here to celebrate Naoki's birthday. Plus, Megumi here got him a little gift," She brushed past him, making sure to touch shoulders, "Dei! Your favourite person is here!" The woman strolled into the kitchen, ignoring Sasori's death glare to the back of her head.

"Konan!" Sasori followed the trail of previous people into the kitchen, watching the two friends hug once together, "Thank you for coming, hm!"

"Anything for my best friend. Oh, and Megumi got Naoki a gift," She turned, placing the gift onto the kitchen surface top. Konan then set Megumi down on the ground, resulting in her spotting Naoki outside and stumbled off to him. Turning back to Deidara, Konan laid her eyes upon Sasori and smiled.

"C'mon to the living room, I made drinks, hm," The small group of people followed him, except for Sasori and Konan. With a firm hand on her arm, he stared at her.

"Why did you come here?" Sasori attempted to speak quietly but ended up louder than he wanted and definitely sounding more angrier than he hoped.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Know what?" He was beginning to lose his patience with the woman.

"You're not gay, Sasori," She leant in close to him, coming within millimetres of his lips, "That's very clear from the way you acted last night," Biting his lip gently, she smiled.

"Konan, come on, hm!"

She pulled away, "Now if you'll excuse me," Konan left the room, swaying her hips and she left. Sasori frowned, beating himself up inside. He sighed, entering the living area and grabbing himself another drink. Sasori sat next to Deidara on one of the sofas they possessed.

-o-o-o-o-

By now all the kids had been picked up by their parents. Naoki and Megumi had been put to sleep also; Pein agreeing to the fact they drunk too much alcohol to drive, so settled for Megumi to sleep over. It was decided, by Konan mostly, to play drinking games to the point where she had no idea what she was doing.

She went to grab another drink but Pein's hand gripped her wrist, "Don't you think you've had enough?" She pouted and shook her head.

"You can never have enough alcohol, you silly old man," She pulled away from his hand and reached the drinks, quickly drinking a tiny bit from the glass through a straw, "MMM! Dei, what did you put in this?"

"It's just vodka and raspberry juice, hm," The blonde smiled, not nearly as drunk as the blue haired woman.

"But the real question is," She began, looking at Sasori, "Why you'd get a tattoo on your hip of a scorpion, huh?" Deidara tilted his head slightly, him too looking at Sasori.

"How'd you know he had a tattoo there, hm? He never tells anybody," Sasori hesitated, staring at Konan with a boiling anger, "Sasori?"

"She asked me if I had any tattoos, so I told her," He shrugged, hoping the blonde wouldn't question further.

"Now, Sasori, that isn't exaaaaactly what happened now, is it?" Konan gently lifted herself from the seat but quickly fell, immediately being caught in Pein's arms.

"I think it's time to get her home, thank you for inviting us and letting us stay this long," Pein proceeded to hold the woman up by pulling her to his waist, "I'll come pick the children up in the morning, thank you again,"

"It's really okay, hm, see you soon," Deidara opened the front door for the couple, watching them stagger away into the distance. He closed the door and sighed.

"Deidara, I really don't know what she's talking about," Deidara shook his head.

"It's fine, she's just drunk, hm," The blonde began to place empty cups into a trash bin, "Besides, it's not my business if you told people about your tattoo, "

 _I didn't tell her,_ he thought to himself, _she saw it in the middle of last nights actions._

Sasori sighed, "I'll meet you in bed," He trod his way up the steps, faintly hearing his lover say _'I love you'_ , giving no reply to him. Sighing one again, he pulled off his trousers and shirt, throwing them somewhere in the room. He climbed into bed, resting his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. It was confusing, to him, why he decided to betray his marriage in the first place. He was caught up in his thoughts and failed to notice his lover come through the door and get into bed.

"Thanks for coming today, hm, I know you like to disappear all the time,"

"It's not my intention to disappear, Deidara,"

"Then why do you?" Sasori felt the blue eyes of his love stare at him in need for an answer. Yet he couldn't find one, "Why not come home instead of going out? We have a son,"

"I don't know," Deidara scoffed and turned his back to the redhead.

"Did you really tell Konan about the tattoo, hm?"

"No,"

"Then how.." Deidara's voice became slow and Sasori thought it time to be honest.

"Deidara, I've not been honest-" He noticed the man's slow breathing and lack of response from him, _sleeping._ He'd tell him tomorrow.

 _I'm cheating on you._

* * *

 **Reviews are very appreciated- sorry for taking so long to always update! They should start to be more frequent now.**

 **Next chapter includes sexual themes so please avoid if that's not your thing.**

 **Thank you,**

 **-Alice**


End file.
